


Sea of Desire

by faierieprince



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, literally just porn, spoilers for campaign 2 episode 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierieprince/pseuds/faierieprince
Summary: Fjord concludes his meeting with Captain Avantika. It goes better than planned.





	Sea of Desire

Fjord felt that Avantika’s eyes were boring straight through him. The image of her nude form flashed through his mind again; strong, lithe, and covered in battle scars. Yet, it was not an ugly smattering of scars; if anything, they made her more attractive. They demonstrated her prowess in battle. To have been struck so many times, to have been injured so deeply, yet to have always come out the victor… Avantika was doubtless one of the strongest fighters Fjord had ever seen. He could see healing scabs from the battle with the hydra, already deeply scarring. Obviously, she had experienced some healing, but no amount of magic could remove the scars of battle despite healing the wounds themselves.

“I suppose we must rest now, Fjord,” Avantika said, voice low and sultry. “But I look forward to our… partnership.”

Avantika extended a hand, and Fjord clasped it in his own. He could feel the heat and desire burning off her. Her grip was firm, her hands calloused and rough from years of working at sea. Without releasing his grip, he stood, moving around to her side of the desk. Her hand shifted in his and he pulled it to his lips, grazing the top of her knuckles before letting it fall into her lap.

Gazing into Avantika’s eyes, burning with desire and adrenaline, Fjord slowly leaned down towards her, still a gentleman above all else. Before he even got close, Avantika reached up and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Her fingers dug into his hair, pulling harshly and leaving him gasping.

Fjord reached forward, ripping the robe from Avantika’s shoulder as she stood and pushed him against the desk. Her knee pressed into his groin as her fingers began dismantling his armor. Her fingers were adept and quick, taking apart his armor in a matter of moments. Fjord wrapped an arm around her waist as she picked up a knife from the desk and cut away his shirt in one deft motion. The heat of their bodies melded as their torsos pressed together.

Fjord dug his nails into the supple flesh of her ass, causing a slight, sharp intake of breath from Avantika. In return, she ran her tongue down his jaw before digging her teeth into the softness of his neck, eliciting a groan as she drew blood. She gently sucked at the wound, soothing it, before pulling her head back slightly to whisper in Fjord’s ear.

“I can taste the power flowing in your veins.” Avantika’s voice was gravelly and heavy. “Now let me _feel_ it.”

Fjord growled under his breath, grabbing her by the thighs and lifting her into the air. Avantika’s legs wrapped around his waist as her lips encapsulated his again. She dragged her nails down his back and sucked his lower lip between her teeth. Fjord carried her to the bed, throwing her down on her back amidst the pillows. He undid the laces of his breeches before crawling atop her, gracing the skin of her thighs, stomach, and breasts with kisses and the occasional scrape of teeth.

Encapsulating a nipple in his mouth, he let his hands roam the curves of her strong body, feeling the raised marks of her scars and the definition of her muscles. A hand snaked under his chin, lifting his face and burning eyes to meet Avantika’s. Avantika pulled him up with one finger, kissing him briefly. She then did a quick maneuver, pinning Fjord to the bed and resting her hips atop his.

Fjord’s surprise must have been apart in his face, as Avantika let a throaty laugh escape her chest. “Feel the power, Fjord. Feel the power of Uk’otoa, the power which flows within and between us. Let it overwhelm and overtake you. Let _me_ overwhelm and overtake you.”

Avantika leaned her head back, grinding her hips down on Fjord. A low groan escaped Fjord’s throat. He hooked his thumbs into the tops of his breeches, pulling them down as best he could and freeing himself. Avantika began to reach down, to guide him, but was stopped before she had the chance. Fjord’s rough hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her up, settling her warmth upon his mouth.

Avantika let out a gasp of surprise, which quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as Fjord set to work. She tasted of the sea, briny and familiar. He gently lapped and sucked, ramping up the tempo as time went on. Avantika began to involuntarily grind down on Fjord’s face, and one hand found itself entangling in his sweat-dampened hair as the other ran through her own locks. One of Fjord’s hands remained as a stabilizer on her waist, and the other took hold of her breast.

She came like a storm across the ocean, orgasm wracking through her body with rolling waves. She then pulled her hips back, dragging herself across Fjord’s chest and pulling Fjord into a passionate kiss. She could taste herself on Fjord’s lips, and could feel his fingernails digging into her hips as they came to rest against his own. With a quick movement of his hips he fully sheathed himself inside of her, eliciting deep groans from the both of them.

Where Fjord felt that he needed a moment, Avantika immediately began grinding her hips in a slow rotation. Fjord resisted another moan, instead shifting positions to sit up and pull her closer. His hands on her hips moved to lift and guide her, and one of Avantika’s hands pressed the back of his head until their foreheads were touching.

Staring headily into her eyes, Fjord reached his right hand out and summoned the falchion, some strange instinct kicking in and guiding him. In a similar state of instinct, Avantika didn’t let the spray of ocean water fall to the floor, instead using her newfound abilities to halt the water’s fall and guide it around the pair of them.

Their tempo increased seemingly without intention, Fjord’s thrusts meeting Avantika’s movements with increasing need. Fjord pressed the cold blade of the falchion against Avantika’s back, tracing her form with its side before making a deliberate cut in her breast. The blade cut her skin with ease, and Avantika hissed through her teeth. Fjord licked the wound, glancing up to meet Avantika’s gaze before making an identical cut on his own chest and pulling her to him.

Somehow the meeting of the wounds made everything so much more electric. Fjord could feel their shared power so much more clearly. Images of Uk’otoa flashed through his mind, just as they did Avantika’s. Involuntarily, Fjord released the falchion and clasped Avantika with both arms, one pulling her hair back to provide access to her neck and the other tightening its grip on her waist. The swirling seawater summoned by the falchion, now under Avantika’s control, moved around the pair quickly, sliding across their skin to leave a cool trail of salt.

Just as Fjord began to suck on Avantaka’s collarbone, his tusks grazing across her skin, she pushed him back into the bed and placed her hands on his chest, holding him there. She began to move with intensity and intention, breathing heavily as the water column coiled itself around her body. Fjord was too caught up in the feeling to react, simply digging his fingers into the sheets as he edged closer and closer to release.

One of Avantika’s hands wrapped itself around his throat as the other moved between her thighs. The familiar loss of air quickened Fjord’s heart. He grabbed Avantika by the hips and slammed her down, fully, deeply. With simultaneous moans and waves of pleasure, they were joined in release. Fjord’s hips involuntarily bucked as Avantika’s legs shook. Avantika lost control of the column of water she held, and it splashed down across the pair.

After a moment, Avantika rolled off of Fjord, resting beside him on the bed. Both of them were breathing heavily. “Well, Fjord… That was… Something to behold. A good sign for our partnership to come.”

Fjord let out a breathy chuckle “Certainly it is, Captain.”

They lay there resting for a few minutes, ruminating on what had just happened. Clarity began to come to Fjord as he realized what he had done, and a smugness settled its way into Avantika’s features. Fjord sat up, moving to pull on his breeches. Avantika draped herself lazily across his shoulders.

“Going so soon?”

Redness touched Fjord’s ears and cheeks. “I, uh, should be checking on my crew. I told them I wouldn’t be long but ah…”

Avantika chuckled. “Yes, well, tell them that we had a _very_ successful meeting. And that I expect this to be a fruitful union, one which will reap rewards for all involved.” Her fingers trailed across Fjord’s back, tracing old battle scars and leaving a trail of gooseflesh.

Fjord cleared his throat and nodded. He stood, staring at the tattered remains of his shirt as he gathered his armor. Avantika watched him bemusedly.

As Fjord went to leave he glanced at Avantika, her nude form gracefully draped among the pillows. “Thank you, Captain. I hope this is not the last time we… Do business.”

“Oh. It won’t be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always enjoyed!  
> bonus:  
> Fjord slipped quietly into the room he shared with Caduceus. He had hoped not to wake him, but realized his failure as an eye peered at him from under the covers. He waved meekly and climbed into bed, depositing his armor on the floor.   
> "Sleep well with your bad decisions."  
> Fjord paled. Shit.


End file.
